If only she's happy
by Cypher67
Summary: She chose him and now Alek's heart was breaking. His view.  ONE-SHOT


**Alek's views on Chloe choosing Brian.**

**I don't like her choice. I really don't, and Alek doesn't either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK. If I did, things would be different. A lot different.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF ONLY SHE'S HAPPY<strong>

The top of the highest building. Wind blowing everywhere. The sun, blinding everything in sight. Floating clouds, careless. Air, peace and silence. No worries whatsoever. Thoughts, sneaking through barriers and carrying one back. Back to reality. No peace.

Alek was on his own, nothing or no one to disturb him but his own thoughts. He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes from the outside world once more. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last 24 hours, something that could be seen by the circles under his brown eyes. His hair was ruffled, but not in the way it usually was. Alek was tired. He was tired of fighting for everything in life. He had lost his parents, lost his adoptive parents, and now he had lost the one person in the world he had dared to love.

Chloe had chosen Brian. She had chosen him. A small part of himself had always known this could happen, but the hopeful part of him had taken over. It was the first time in many years that Alek had dared to hope for a happy ending for himself. It was the first time that he had put himself out there like that. He had shown himself, the way he really was deep inside, and now he was broken.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat there, open to all the elements of nature. For that moment, he didn't care. _Come what may_, he thought. Eventually he'd snap out of it, but the only thing he wanted to do now, was mope. Trying not to think and failing miserably at it. Every time he let his mind wander, it went back to the one thing he wanted most.

Chloe.

His heart ached for her. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to keep her safe from everything trying to hurt her. When she was sad, Alek wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. When she was laughing, he wanted to laugh with her. When she was smiling, his breath hitched. When that smile was directed at him, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

A smile was forming onto the young Mai's lips when he thought about all the fun he and Chloe had. At training, how much Chloe complained about the hard work and the pains accompanying it, he knew she loved it.  
>She'd ask when they would go running again, jumping over roof tops, feeling free.<br>When they would spar together, he loved to challenge her and she loved to take him up on it.  
>They were good together. He knew that for certain. But her heart had decided otherwise.<p>

Of course, Alek could fight for her. If it came to a physical fight between him and Brian, there'd be no doubt he'd win. Even with his eyes closed and one arm behind his back. He'd still win. And he would do it if he was sure it could change things.  
>But during his obvious round of victory, Chloe would kill him. She wouldn't want him hurt, because her heart chose him.<p>

He had dared to get his hopes up, he had dared to dream about her and him. Them. And he had fallen off of that blissful cloud when he heard her say those cursed words.

"_I think I'm in love with Brian."_

The words still rang in his ears, a thunderclap coming down with each syllable. They echoed over and over again, until they were all he could hear. Alek shook his head in sorrow. If only he had realized it sooner. If he had shown her what she meant to him before Brian came in the picture, maybe they _would_ have had a chance.  
>Who was he kidding. Brian was what she wanted. He was the person who could make her happy.<p>

He tried, he tried desperately to be angry at her for leading him on. She made him believe they could try, but eventually she would always return to her human. He should be angry, aggravated, enraged even for how she treated him. She should've been honest with him. If she had told him from the start that he didn't stand a chance against Brian, things would have been different. But she hadn't. She had given him an undefined 'maybe' when it should have been a 'probably never'. She had toyed with him, with his heart and that tor him apart. He could rip things apart and he'd want to kick things and destroy things and…  
>But he couldn't. At least not for long. She was still Chloe. Maybe not <em>his <em>Chloe, but still the girl who showed him he was capable of showing himself. The Chloe who changed his world.

Sure, she and him could have a good life together. He knew that for a fact. But it appeared Brian was what she wanted, Brian was the person to make her truly happy.

And as long as Chloe was happy, things would be okay.

As long as she was happy…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS? press the button and get a cookie!<strong>


End file.
